


baby, it's a piece of cake

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, author is a sinner who does not regret anything xo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Hongjoong lacks inspiration. Luckily, his boyfriends are good at changing that.





	baby, it's a piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> !!! don't have unprotected sex unless you got tested with your partner(s) and know you're safe !!!
> 
> title taken from "sweet guilty pleasure" by jolin tsai (i love her so much)
> 
> fun game idea for this one: take a shot every time they call each other "baby" (if you really do this i advise you to prepare the shots beforehand...lots of them)

Sighing, Hongjoong ran a hand over his face. He had been trying to work on some new songs for a while, but all his attempts had been fruitless. Mingi had been lying next to him with a book, reading and turning the page every other minute.

That's it, he decided. He couldn't deal with his boyfriend's endless sighs, so he ended up putting a bookmark between the pages before he shut it and put it on the bedside table. 

He got up from his comfortable position and plopped down next to Hongjoong instead. "Hongjoong," he drawled, voice sticky and sweet like honey. 

"Hm," the boy hummed in reply, still focussed on the screen in front of him. 

"You work too hard," Mingi said and cuddled closer. He put his face in the crook of Hongjoong's neck and nosed at the familiar, warm skin, leaving a couple of feather light kisses.

The boy shighed yet again and said, "There's something missing and I just can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe you just need a little break to find new inspiration," Mingi muttered. 

"You're right," Hongjoong uttered and closed his laptop, putting it on the bedside table. He looked deeply into Mingi's eyes. "I could use a distraction."

The boy smiled in return and playfully gnawed on Hongjoong's earlobe. This time Hongjoong sighed dreamily and cupped Mingi's cheek. "How do I deserve you?"

Mingi's smile rivalled the sun. "I could ask the same thing, you know?"

After taking Mingi's glasses that were perched low on his nose off, Hongjoong brushed his fingers through the boy's fluffy hair. "My sweet baby," he said before he closed the distance between them and pressed a lovely kiss to his lips.

They kissed languidly. Mingi loved the feeling of Hongjoong's mouth on his. He always felt so warm and safe in his arms. Being close to him was electrifying and when Hongjoong's tongue found his, he shivered. 

Hongjoong noticed and pulled back. Mingi whined at the loss and got a cheeky grin in return. "What's wrong, baby? Are you cold?" Hongjoong looked at him with feigned innocence, eyes round.

Rolling his eyes, Mingi retorted, "If I said yes, would you get naked with me and warm me up?"

Mingi watched as Hongjoong's pupils widened at the suggestion, darkness spreading and eating the warm brown up rapidly. "There's only one way to find out," Hongjoong replied and pulled Mingi in for another kiss, this time not nearly as lazy. Their mouths met, open, hot and wet.

The tip of Hongjoong's tongue slid over the roof of Mingi's mouth and Mingi couldn't help but moan into his mouth at the feeling. Hongjoong had him feeling weak already. It was almost ridiculous, but they didn't get a chance to do anything often, so when they did, their bodies reacted sooner rather than later.

In Hongjoong's presence, Mingi felt like a horny, hormone-driven teenager all over again. 

He started grinding down onto Hongjoong, who groaned into his mouth and grabbed Mingi's ass with his hands. Before it went any further, Hongjoong asked, "Should we invite Seonghwa to join us?"

Mingi stared at Hongjoong for a couple of seconds, but he didn't have to consider the offer for a long time. Hell, the alone time he had with one of his boyfriends was already barely existent, but having alone time with both of them at the same time? Mingi didn't hesitate to agree. "Please do."

Hongjoong picked up his phone and called Seonghwa. The call didn't last long, all he said was, "Hey, babe, Mingi and me are feeling cold and trying to warm each other up. Having you here would be really helpful. Come to our room if you're in the mood." Then he simply hung up, apparently without waiting for a reply. 

Honestly, Mingi was glad that he did because he couldn't wait to get his mouth on Hongjoong's again. They kissed until there was a sudden knock on the door. Mingi whined when Hongjoong broke their kiss. The smaller man giggled. "You agreed to having Seonghwa come over, did you change your mind?"

"Of course not," Mingi groaned. 

"Then you should let him in and give him a warm welcome," Hongjoong said softly and pecked Mingi's cheek. The boy jumped up, excited to welcome their boyfriend. 

"Hey," Mingi greeted Seonghwa and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Seonghwa smiled and reciprocated the enthusiastic hug. "Hi, darling."

Hongjoong stepped next to Mingi and gave Seonghwa a loving kiss on the mouth before he said, "Mingi, we should greet Seonghwa more enthusiastically, don't you think?"

Mingi hummed in agreement and also kissed Seonghwa, who gladly returned the affection. Meanwhile, Hongjoong stepped behind Seonghwa and nosed at his neck before he left gentle kisses there, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin at times and sucking on a few spots briefly.

Seonghwa started gnawing on Mingi's bottom lip and licked into his mouth sensually. He groaned as Hongjoong ran his hands flat down his chest and landed on the front of his pants. God, he had only been in the room for a couple of minutes, but he was already hard. Shakily, he breathed into Mingi's open mouth.

With his hand brushing over Seonghwa's clothed erection one last time, Hongjoong's fingers wandered beneath the fabric of the man's T-shirt, feeling up his toned abdomen with calculated, slow movements. It drove Seonghwa crazy, he wanted to feel more, be touched more. He needed more skin contact, so he spontaneously broke his passionate kiss with Mingi in order to strip the man in front of him of his shirt. 

Then, he turned around to Hongjoong, went through the same motions and was about to start pulling off his own clothing as well, but Mingi was faster than him, grabbing the hem of Seonghwa's shirt and disposed of it in the blink of an eye. 

"You know, Seonghwa," Mingi drawled. "Hongjoong is feeling uninspired. Maybe we can give him some ideas?" Mingi glanced at the obvious tent in Hongjoong's pants, towards the floor, before his eyes found Seonghwa's again. The man got the hint, after all they were all well attuned to each other.

"Hongjoong, honey," Seonghwa addressed the man. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, breaking the kiss only to whisper against his lips, "You always work so hard for our team."

Mingi had busied himself with kissing Hongjoong's neck, running his tongue over his jugular until it met his Adam's apple. Seonghwa ran his hand over his chest and brushed his fingers over his nipples while Mingi's hands worked Hongjoong's pants open. He then proceeded to pull them down and drop to his knees along with them.

As Hongjoong stepped out of his pants, his hard cock grazed Seonghwa's belly. Seonghwa almost moaned at that feeling alone. It has been far too long, he thought, ignoring the ticklish feeling of Mingi's hair brushing against his bare skin as the taller man tentatively licked Hongjoong's erection. 

Hongjoong groaned and stopped kissing Seonghwa; his mouth had stopped working properly due to the pleasure he was feeling. "You deserve to feel so good, Hongjoong," Seonghwa breathed into the man's ear, before he too kneeled down and started leaving hot kisses on his boyfriend's hip and thigh while Mingi was busy choking himself on Hongjoong's dick.

Then, he twisted his fingers into Mingi's hair, scratching his scalp lightly before he started pushing the man's head down even further with each bob. He watched as Mingi tried his best not to gag, his plump lips stretching prettily around Hongjoong's veiny length. 

Mingi deepthroated him one last time and attempted to swallow around Hongjoong's cock, trying to make him feel extra good, before he pulled off in order to catch his breath. Seonghwa kissed the man's cheek and left a fleeting kiss on his swollen, slick lips.

Afterwards, he wrapped his own lips around the tip of Hongjoong's dick and went down on him, once, twice, before he flattened his tongue on the side of his erection and licked, up and down. Mingi soon joined him and their tongues and lips met occasionally. It was messy, but also obscenely hot. 

Just the sight alone almost tipped Hongjoong over the edge. To say that it was erotic to see both of his beautiful boyfriends on their knees for him was an understatement. "My boys," he groaned, stroking both of their hair, "You treat me so well."

Seonghwa flicked his tongue over the underside of the head of Hongjoong's cock. The man moaned in response. "Keep that up, I'm close."

Mingi and Seonghwa both kept alternating between soft licks and sucking wetly, until Hongjoong's load landed on their parted lips with a final, broken moan from the man, some of it spurting onto their cheeks. 

Seonghwa gave Mingi a lopsided grin, to which he received a smile in return, before he leaned in and licked the sperm off Mingi's cheek without any hesitation. Then, he pressed his lips to Mingi's, both of them sharing the taste of Hongjoong's high between them. 

While Hongjoong was coming down from his ecstasy, he watched his boyfriends making out in front of him messily, both of them obviously still hard in their pants. 

"You should get up and out of these clothes," Hongjoong offered, keeping in mind that their knees would probably be hurting by now. They got up breathlessly and pulled Hongjoong over to the bed, where Mingi immediately gestured for him to lie down. 

Seonghwa and Mingi helped each other out of their pants, both of them moving clumsily due to their excitement. 

"Can I...?" Seonghwa trailed off, looking at Mingi with questioning eyes. Can I bottom this time, was the silent question.

The man smiled at him and encouragingly replied, "Yeah, go on."

Seonghwa nodded, pecked Mingi on the lips and went over to the bed where he straddled Hongjoong and leaned down to kiss him sweetly while Mingi wandered off to the bathroom to find some lube. "How are you feeling?" Seonghwa asked.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Hongjoong replied, "Incredible. Thanks to you, sweetheart, and Mingi." Smiling, Seonghwa leaned down to capture Hongjoong's lips in a soft kiss. 

The bed dipped behind Seonghwa as Mingi sat down behind him. He caressed Seonghwa's sides and draped himself over his back in order to leave kisses on the back of his neck, down his back and above the cleft of his ass. 

"You ready, baby?" Mingi asked, voice deep and hoarse. 

"Yeah," Seonghwa groaned against Hongjoong's mouth. "Please," he added for good measure and excitedly listened to the bottle of lube snap open. 

Mingi started rubbing a slick finger over Seonghwa's asshole in circular motions, making the man shiver due to the cool sensation. Afterwards, he inserted it slowly, watching out for any possible discomfort his boyfriend could be showing. However, the man only pushed back further, welcoming the intrusion and trying to get used to the feeling faster.

While Mingi fingered him, he left soft touches and some kisses on Seonghwa's backside and his thighs. Once he was four fingers in, Seonghwa's cock was leaking onto Hongjoong's stomach and he kept moaning against Hongjoong's skin while the smaller man stroked Seonghwa's hair, kissing him occasionally.

Seonghwa groaned as Mingi pushed his fingers deeper inside of him, enjoying the stretch. However, he craved something bigger, something more intimate. He sighed, completely relaxed and more than ready to take a dick up his ass. "Please, I want to feel you," he muttered into Hongjoong's skin, speaking to nobody in particular.

He could feel that Hongjoong had gotten hard again, the man's erection brushing against his own, and Seonghwa honestly didn't really care about who of them fucked him first, as long as both of them did.

"Who do you want to fuck you first?" Hongjoong asked, even though he could tell that Seonghwa didn't care. This wasn't their first rodeo, after all, but he always got some fun out of testing Seonghwa's patience.

Seonghwa licked his lips; Mingi's fingers still moved inside of him languidly. "I want both of you," he groaned frustratedly, unable to make up his mind.

Mingi and Hongjoong made eye contact for a second. "You can ride me, love," Hongjoong offered. 

Seonghwa agreed, "Yes, yes, that sounds great." Now, Mingi pulled his fingers out and put a ridiculous amount of lube on Hongjoong's erection - anything to make the slide easier and more pleasant. 

Mingi sat back and stroked his own painfully hard cock while he watched Seonghwa sink down on Hongjoong. All of them groaned in unison. Mingi due to the erotic sight, Seonghwa at the immense yet amazing stretch, and Hongjoong because of the burning hot tightness surrounding the most sensitive part of his body.

After Seonghwa had gotten used to the way he was being filled up, he started making small, tentative movements, the muscles in his thighs tensing and relaxing as he lifted himself up and dropped down again, building up a steady rhythm. Hongjoong was digging his fingers into the flesh of Seonghwa's hips, finger nails leaving faint moon shaped imprints. 

Mingi sat up, pressing himself to Seonghwa's back. In a low voice, he asked, "Do you feel good, babe?"

"So good," Seonghwa groaned and started moving more enthusiastically. The bed was squeaking obscenely. 

"I'll make it even better," Mingi whispered into Seonghwa's ear, making the older shiver in response. Mingi bent him over, basically basically making him lie down on Hongjoong's chest with a slightly open mouth, continuously releasing sounds of pleasure. 

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's waist and muttered, "You're doing so well, my sweet boy."

Suddenly, Seonghwa's muscles contracted as Mingi leaned down to lick his rim and Hongjoong's dick where the two were connected. "Oh God," Seonghwa moaned and started grinding down to meet his sources of pleasure. 

Honestly, Hongjoong almost laughed at the contradiction that came with speaking of God in this kind of situation, but that sound turned into a helpless moan as Mingi sucked his balls into his mouth wetly. Combined with the sensation of Seonghwa grinding down on him, it really was no surprise that he came all too soon.

Mingi watched Hongjoong's cock contract, shooting his load into Seonghwa. It made him feel hot all over. Damn, he needed to get off. His raging erection throbbed as he saw some come dripping out of Seonghwa's ass while Hongjoong's dick softened inside of him. Sloppy seconds had never seemed this appealing before.

Seonghwa got off Hongjoong and for a second, Mingi admired the way his hole clenched around nothing. The oldest lazily dropped onto his back next to a breathless Hongjoong and pulled his knees to his chest enticingly. Mingi almost bit his tongue off at the sight. With a fucked out yet seductive look, Seonghwa requested, "Mingi, please fuck me. I feel so empty without Hongjoong's cock. Maybe you could fill me up."

"You know I can't say no to you, baby," Mingi murmured. "Especially if you ask this nicely." 

Mingi cupped Seonghwa's flushed cheeks and kissed him lightly while Hongjoong helpfully sat up to coat Mingi's dick with lube. Then, he pushed his painfully hard dick into Seongwa's leaking hole. There was less resistance than usually. Seonghwa felt all soft and fucked out, but both of them ended up groaning due to the sensation. They had just been turned on for too long, so every touch almost felt overwhelming.

Seonghwa wrapped his legs around Mingi's waist as he started fucking into him right away, skipping the slow start neither of them needed in favor of getting both of them off. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room loudly. Seonghwa moaned, but the sound was muffled as Mingi put his mouth on the other man's for a sloppy kiss. At that point, they were basically just breathing into each other's mouths heavily. 

Blindly, Seonghwa reached out and let his hand search around. Hongjoong noticed and immediately took it. The older man linked their fingers and Hongjoong led their joined hands to his mouth to press a warm kiss to the back of Seonghwa's hand.

Moaning, Seonghwa held onto Hongjoong's hand more tightly as Mingi continued railing him. "Fuck, I'm so close," Seonghwa rasped and squeezed his free hand in between their sweaty bodies in order to wrap it around his neglected cock. 

Mingi brokenly gasped, "Me too. Come for me, baby." 

Seonghwa opened his mouth in a silent scream as the pleasure overwhelmed him. His inner muscles tightened around Mingi, who also came due to the added pressure surrounding his cock. 

All strength left Mingi's body and he collapsed on top of Seonghwa, who was still breathing heavily. Seonghwa started stroking his boyfriend's damp hair, both of them ignoring that his own sperm was currently drying on his hand. They would need to take a shower anyway.

"Guys," Hongjoong said, swallowing, "That was so hot."

The men in question simply smiled and Mingi sat up, letting Seonghwa stretch out. He hadn't felt that relaxed in a while. Working out was nothing compared to a good fuck with his boyfriends.

"Do you feel more inspired now?" Mingi asked with a knowing grin. Seonghwa chuckled and continued stretching his legs out comfortably. 

Hongjoong reciprocated the cheeky smirk and replied, "You bet. You two are the best." With a more earnest smile, he added, "I love you." 

His boyfriends cooed at him and also declared their love to Hongjoong, throwing themselves on top of him; it was the beginning of a chaotic group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i keep writing, i have so many exams to study for and uni is literally killing me, but uhm i hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments give me life <3


End file.
